Yuukei Yesterday
by Dovepaw01
Summary: This takes place between Unraveling the Mysteries of an Abandoned World and its sequel. It's a songfic, and it's got SoraxMelany...Anyone who thinks they're cute together should definitely read it. It's supposed to be funny because the entire time, Melany is denying her feelings for Sora even after a certain something happens.


**A/N: I had to do this, I really had to. This basically takes place in between Abandoning the Mysteries of an Abandoned World and Fighting Back the Darkness and it's a songfic because why not...**

 **Basically it's Melany being a tsundere**

 **Here's the song in case you're wondering: #/watch?v=E3oT5s7fKbY**

 _They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies abode_

 _Like they're wanting to get in my way_

 _I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat_

 _Was a long night so good thing I saved_

I stretch gracefully, like a cat, my raven-black hair cascading down to my middle back as it always does.

With a sigh, I brush it, untangling every knot, then tie it up in what is now my signature half-braid.

With that, I'm out the door. The weather is amazing today. Cool, but not cold, and sunny...

A few people stare at me as I walk down the street.

 _Shooting daggers from my eyes as they step to the side_

 _If you hate it, you don't have to stare_

 _"Good morning!" he shouts to me, stretches side to side_

 _And he's just standing there like his bedhead is a style_

"Good morning, Mel!" Sora calls in his usual cheerful tone as I approach, and I give him a wave in response.

"Morning," I say. "It's really nice out today, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Sora says enthusiastically.

 _If you'd just take the time to look me in the eyes_

 _We'd fall in love- no wait, I'm really not all into that_

 _But I'm still wondering why_

 _I can't look in your eyes_

I find myself unable to make eye contact with Sora.

 _"That's not it, I swear...Just shut up and go away!"_

 _I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sunrays_

 _Other pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race_

 _Hating every time I say and think but never think and say it_

 _What is up with this voice inside my head?_

I shake my head, then force myself to make eye contact with Sora even though my heart races slightly.

It's not that I like him or anything, he's just my friend, really!

Even if I did like him that way, I'd never admit it.

 _Woah woah woah_

 _Ta-ta-tara-talking to you, scowl that I'm making_

 _I don't know why but I am breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking_

"So...Uh...Wanna go skating or something?" I ask, absent mindedly twirling my hair around my finger.

"Uh...Sure." Sora says, and I can tell something's up from the way he's staring at me.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He turns away for a second, and I can hear him mutter something that I can swear was "You're just really pretty."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Sora's face goes slightly red.

"..."

 _"For the love of- NEVER MIND! Just tell me if I'm going crazy_

 _Yeah I know, in the end I'm really dumb_

So we head off to the skating rink, stopping on the way so I can pick up my skates from home, and the moment they're on my feet, I'm gliding around as graceful as can be. Sora's holding on to the wall for dear life and I can't help but giggle slightly. I can just twll he's never been skating before.

But still, I want to help...Because he's my friend.

 _I can't stop yawning, this classroom's the same everyday_

 _Just two desks not too far from the sun_

 _It's really freaking me out! Sooner than die than show you_

 _Radio beating loud in my brain_

He finally lets go of the wall and as soon as he gets a short distance away, he falls.

Biting back a laugh, I skate over to him.

"Hey," I say over the music with a slight giggle. "Want some help?" I offer him my hand, smiling.

"Er...Okay." He accepts my hand and as he starts getting up, he slips and I catch his other hand to help him balance. "Thanks."

"First time?"

He nods.

"I was just as bad my first time, don't worry. It just takes practice."

Sora stays silent, and then he slips again, falling into me and given how close I am to the wall behind me, I'm now leaning back against the wall.

 _Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake_

 _And I knew right away I'd been caught_

 _Beating too loud, not a sound_

 _My headphone acting_

 _Was really poorly done since they weren't plugged in at all_

He jerks back sharply, almost falling again, but I catch his hand.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, it was an accident. No harm done." I shrug. "You just need to find your balance."

"Right...How do I do that?"

"...Try not to take big steps with them just yet. Do that and you'll probably fall.

Sora tries it, and he's managed to go a bit without falling and I've not let go of his hand yet.

 _"Yeah I know, so I've lied, but years and minutes fly_

 _And not a single person out there would remember, right?"_

 _But I'm still wondering why_

 _Why my tongue always fights_

 _I can't even tell him how much I hate his face!_

 _Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message_

 _But the words I wanna shout to you get swallowed back up again_

After a short while we leave the skating rink and head out to the forest. By now, I've run my skates back home and as we stop underneath a tree, I notice Sora staring at me again.

He takes a step closer and I feel a stab of fear.

What's happening?!

I close my eyes and take a step back, but something pressing against my lips causes my eyes to open and widen, and my face turns a brilliant shade of pink.

And slowly, one word at a time, my brain processes what's happening.

Sora.

Is.

Kissing.

Me.

 _Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this_

 _Who'd 'a known? I'm timid kind of girl_

 _Woah woah woah_

 _"La-la-lara-looks like you've been having quite a good day!"_

 _"Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?_

Slowly, as if my body is just now responding, I close my eyes too and kiss back.

My blush increases drastically as we pull away and I'm too stunned to speak anymore, surprise keeping my tongue tied firmly.

My throat is so dry!

What's happening to me?

When we get home I guess we're still losing all that extra blood in our faces because Riku stares at us with a smirk and I feel myself get pinker.

 _Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of person_

 _Not again! 'Nother day's about to end_

 _One more time!_

 _Pa-pa-para-part of me is squinting through the sunrays_

 _"Wait a sec, before you set!" breathing a gulp of air I intake_

"Did I miss something?" Our silver haired friend asks with a smirk and I shake my head vigorously.

"No," I say quickly, "we were just out in the sun for too long."

"Yeah, right," Riku says smugly.

 _And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating_

 _Yet the thrill is amazing even still_

 _"I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!" I keep thinking as I'm sprinting_

 _And I just don't understand! My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking_

 _'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting_

 _If I could, I would tell you what I thought_

 _Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!_

I race upstairs to my room, humiliated.

I swear, I don't like Sora that way.

 **A/N: For the kiss scene, use this image and put Melany in Freddy's position, and Sora in Bonnie's:**

 **art/o-549338420**


End file.
